


瘸腿的

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 瘸腿上校AU
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	瘸腿的

1.  
塞巴斯蒂安·莫兰上校是个瘸子。当时一颗子弹打中了他的右腿膝盖下方，另一颗子弹差点打穿了他的腹部。  
2.  
他退役了，这次是光荣负伤。只不过他严重怀疑这两颗子弹都是自己人放的冷枪。  
3.  
他成了莫里亚蒂的手下。他还是做神枪手，这次是伦敦街头的死神。很简单，退伍金根本不够他吃喝嫖赌的，既然有人愿意给他钱，他当然很乐意收下。  
4.  
一开始他尽量避免使用跪姿狙击。但有时情况逼迫他蹲下的时候，他能清楚听见自己骨头发出“咔啦咔啦”的声响，似乎下一秒就要罢工。有时跪得久了，站起来的时候他差点就要摔倒，还得使劲揉着发酸作痛的膝盖。  
5.  
莫兰讨厌连绵的阴雨，因为痛苦不能抵消，只能累加。  
6.  
拐杖枪真是个好东西。  
7.  
当他拄着拐杖枪，一瘸一拐地走到狙击地点时，发现又是低的上下推拉窗，他骂了一句脏话。  
8.  
拐杖枪是莫里亚蒂送给他的见面礼。“我还为您定做了护膝。”  
9.  
“用不上那玩意儿”，这是他当时的回答，现在他追悔莫及。  
10.  
“那个护膝还......还在吗？”  
11.  
他没想到自己有天也会失手，然后莫里亚蒂的责罚是用拐杖枪狠狠在他膝盖内侧来了一下，痛得他当时就跪在莫里亚蒂身前哀鸣一声。  
12.  
护膝是莫里亚蒂给莫兰的礼物，然而喜欢在莫兰高潮时坐在那条伤腿上的人也是莫里亚蒂。对于莫兰而言都挺不错的。他尤其喜欢莫里亚蒂把他的痛呼出声全部用亲吻使其安静下来的部分。  
13.  
瀑布的水很寒凉，他的腿彻底坏了。


End file.
